An Executioners Execution
by Mama Pocky
Summary: Maka Albarn catches wind that former Death City Alliance Justin Law has been captured and is currently being detained in the Shibusen Dungeons until his set execution date. After paying the mentally broken boy a visit, it's a race against time to bring him back to sanity. Can Maka Albarn save her friend or will his doomed fate remain inevitable?
1. The Detainment of Justin Law

**Author's Note: **

**I have to say, I really like the concept of this couple. I think it's adorable. The fact that there are so many stories for this that has characters which happen to be out of character bother me, though. There were a few I liked, and several I didn't. Deciding that I couldn't escape the inevitable, I started this up after the idea had popped into my head.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

The Detainment of Justin Law:

The Detainment of former Shibusen Death Scythe Alliance Justin Law had been a success.

Master Meister Franken Stein and his weapon partner Death Scythe Marie Mjolnir had face difficulties along the road of hunting down Justin Law, but it had been a success. While they were not able to eliminate him like Lord Death had asked, they were able to detain him in the cells below Death Weapon Meister Academy and were currently setting up an execution date to execute the executioner.

Such was the right thing to do to one who had murdered engineer Joe Buttataki, and then later on his own friend Tezca Tlipoca, right?

"Lord Death, we have Justin Law contained in the third cell down in the lower portion of the dungeon" Professor Franken Stein spoke as he stood in front of the Death God with his regular stoic, bleak, look wearing on his face.

"Oh, that's good~ I am glad that you have finally caught him~" Lord Death spoke, "But why didn't you simply eliminate him like I had asked?~" Inquired Lord Death as he gave his head a comical tilt to the side, an unseen question mark seeming to be lingering over his form.

"We were very close to eradicating him, but he started to retreat into the pages of the book. The most logical thing we could do was capture him and hold him in a cell rather than letting him get away" Exclaimed Stein as his fingers went to rest in his pockets of his stitched lab coat, grazing against a carton of cigarettes that he so desperately believed that he needed. The Professor protracted the small, white, carton of cigarettes from his over-sized pockets and flipped the top of the lid open, using a slender index finger and thumb, retrieving the cancer stick from it's comfortable place in it's box and centering it between his lips. From there he proceeded to light the cigarette with his lighter, replacing both the carton of cigarettes and the lighter back in his pocket to free his hands so that he could once more remove the cigarette in able to let out a puff of smoke.

"Oh~ Well I am glad that you took the measures necessary~" Lord Death stated as he clasped his hands together. "Nevertheless, have you set up an execution date?~" Inquired Lord Death as he folded his hands back into his robes.

Stein shook his head as Marie remained solemnly silent. Justin Law was a dear friend of hers, and she did not wish this kind of fate on him. But what more could she do? Orders from Lord Death were orders- She had no right to disrespect them.

"No, we haven't thought of one yet" Stein said as he shook his head, removing his cigarette from his lips to once more let smoke topple over his bottom lip and wisp up to the ceiling in the form of the Death Mask. How he could do such a thing, nobody happened to be quite sure.

"It would be prudent of you to set one up~" Lord Death stated calmly, clasping his hands together tightly once more.

Marie looked down to the floor of the Death Room, lost in her thoughts as white clouds rolled across the bright blue walls. Her teeth came down to chew slightly on her bottom lip, something seeming to bother her greatly.

_Is it bad that I happen to be slightly bothered with how non-challantly Lord Death is taking this? He doesn't seem to care that one of his former, most-devoted, alliances has succumbed to madness. Did Justin's prayers mean nothing to him? Lord Death had seemed apt for letting me go and save Stein when he had turned his own back against the academy and ran off with Medusa. Lord Death seemed apt to let Crona have a second chance, even though Crona had killed hundreds of innocent people. What is so different with Justin Law? Has he done anything to the magnitude of killing hundreds? Perhaps there is something that I don't know. Perhaps I shouldn't ask. It's wrong of me to question the authority of Lord Death- Especially as a beginning teacher._

"Understood" Spoke the Professor as he looked up to the ceiling, the smoke from the end of the cigarette trailing upwards toward the ceiling. His mind seemed to be elsewhere as well- Or he was wearing a bleak look of tiredness. Glasses flashed as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose, watching the final bit of smoke dissolve from the end of his cancer stick before removing it from his lips to signify that he was finished with it.

"Did you find out any other important information while you were out and about?" Lord Death asked, starring at Stein with the expressionless mask, "Perhaps you found out the location of Kid?" Lord Death was anxious. He had not seen his son in a long while and was beginning to worry whether or not he was still alive. Much was expected from him, as he held a great affection and love for his son.

"Kid is still located in the book of Eibon, though the whereabouts of the book are still unknown" Stein replied as he looked back up to the ceiling, his eyes still dull and uncaring.

"Oh . . ." Lord Death stated slowly, the silly sound in his voice being replaced with concern as he starred at the weapon duo in front of him.

Lord Death heaved a sigh and regained his composure, coming back to the regular silly voice that he regularly had.

"Well, nevertheless, I am glad that you have gotten ahold of Justin Law!~" Lord Death stated cheerily, his hands unfolding from his robes once more as they clasped together. "Spirit is going to make sure that none of the students go down into the Shibusen Dungeons, as we are afraid that them doing so would put their lives in danger, but I would like you to inform all of your classes that the dungeons are off-limits" Explained Lord Death, "It's crucial that you let them know this. We don't want to put their lives in danger- You don't know what Justin Law is capable of. After all, he was one of the strongest Death Scythes before he did the old switch-a-roo, who's to say how much the insanity has strengthened him. Under no circumstances are you to allow any student to come across the information that Justin has been detained. Understood?"

"Understood" Both Stein and Marie nodded.

"Are you sure?" Lord Death prodded slightly.

"Positive" Marie nodded, a serious look striking across her face as Stein merely exhausted the rest of the nicotine in his cigarette.

"With that said, have a nice day!~"

_The Detainment of Justin Law has been a success._

_Now all there's left to do is set up an execution date._

**I know that this was a bit slow to get through, but it needed something of a prologue to start it. I really liked how I wrote this, so I can only hope that you enjoyed it as well!~ Nevertheless, until next time!**


	2. Rules

**Rules: **

Scythe-Technician Maka Albarn silently tapped the eraser of her wooden number-two pencil against the frame of the desk, her lower lip rolling in over her upper one in thought as she starred distantly at the empty teacher's desk in front of her. There were a multitude of different things that raced through her mind- Questions that ran along the lines of: _Where is the Professor and why was is he running late? _After all, Stein was a very punctual teacher and was only late under two circumstances-

One being that there was a fight that he had to monitor.

Two being that he was undergoing something excruciatingly important and it required that he dip into important class-time to complete the task at hand.

Seeing as the majority of the instigators were in their proper seats, Maka Albarn could intelligently rule out option number one. And with option one ruled out, it could only lead her to wonder what the Professor was up to that caused him to dip into class-time.

Perhaps it was a task from Lord Death? If such was so then she would be able to understand and excuse his tardiness. (Not as though the Professor would care much for her mentally excusing his tardiness- Despite being prudent about starting on time, things still had a tendency to run on his own personal schedule. But even with that, he still managed to be an excellent, though undeniably quirky, teacher)

"Are you alright there?" A familiar voice asked curiously, leaning forward slightly to catch the gaze of his meister.

Maka jolted out of her state of thought, looking over to meet the red hues of her beloved best friend and weapon partner, Soul 'Eater' Evans- Who's eyes wore a slight, yet laid-back, concern for his meister.

"Yes. What makes you ask that, Soul?" Inquired Maka as she leaned back slightly herself, resting her free hand on the top of the book that she had recently acquired from the library. Ever since the battle at Baba Yaga's Castle, Maka had been researching into any book that she could get her hands on how to perfect her techniques and trying to see if a scythe-meister on her level could easily attain new, more powerful, abilities. And if not easily attain, then how they could unlock these techniques.

"You just seem spacier than normal, that's all" Inquired a rather worried Soul as he kicked back himself, leisure eyes boring holes into that of his friend's.

"What do you mean by 'Spacier than normal'?!" Was the irritated response of Maka as she looked over to Soul with agitation wearing on her face.

"Don't get worked up by it, alright? I was just seeing if you were alright" Soul replied with a heavy sigh. Maka had the habit of getting worked up over the simplest of things, and that could be something that would bring her to her downfall.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've just been in a lot of thought lately" Apologized the Scythe-Meister as a frown encompassed her face, "I've just been worried, that's all. Professor Stein is hardly ever late to class. The only times he's been late is when something bad happened and I'm just worried. Maybe they found Crona and Medusa? I hope Crona is alright . . ." The girl trailed off as she starred at the empty front of the room with a heavy heart. Ever since Crona had gone, things hadn't quite been the same.

"That's your problem, Maka. You worry too much. You just need to lean back and take a breath, be cool for a little bit and just relax. None of us want to see you explode with worry again, that would be bad" Soul folded his hands behind his head as he starred up at the wall. If they were lucky, the Professor wouldn't come into class at all and they would just have a free period. He hadn't had one of those in a long time- What with the war going on. Ever since Noah's group had taken control over Arachnophobia, they hadn't been able to catch a break. It was consistent training, over and over and over again. If he knew that Noah's group would be worse than Arachnophobia, he would have waited to kill Arachnae for another time.

"You always say that," Maka muttered, placing a bookmark in between the pages that she had been reading and setting the material down on the table with a sigh. She needed a break from reading (as surprising as that was), all of the worry was causing her head to spin and that only helped in jumbling up the words and giving her a headache.

As Maka leaned back to momentarily close her eyes, the rushing sound of wheels rolling across the tiled ground filled her ears, causing her eyes to snap open as quickly as the time passed as they were closed. It started out as a light sound in the distance, but steadily grew as the Professor neared the doorway. All eyes averted down to the threshold of the doorway, knowing full and well what was to come next. As soon as the large bolt came into view, the back two wheels of the stitched rolling chair hit the metal threshold, sending the man toppling over and sliding back-first against the ground.

"Hello, students" Spoke the Professor as his legs hung over the seat of the chair, that was now straight up in the air as the entire chair had fallen on it's back, "Are you ready to start class? I believe we have a dissection today" He held up a manila filing folder in his right hand, one labeled with the distinct word: Dissection Projects.

"It's been a long time since the Professor has done a dissection, huh?" Soul said, sighing a bit. In a sense, the Professor doing a dissection project was nearly a relaxing thought. It sent some form of normality back into his life- Which had been turned upside down with gruesome war.

"It seems like the Professor finally learned that I am so awesome there's nothing left to teach!" Black Star called from behind Soul, a grin splayed on his face as Tsubaki shook her head. The boy had made so much progress, personality wise, so why was he back to square one with this awesome business.

"That is certainly not the case" Stein replied as his eyes remained ever-so-emotionless.

"Black Star and his need to be awesome . . ." Liz sighed, her fingers fiddling with the compact mirror in her pocket as she stretched backwards herself, trying to relieve kinks in her bones while her sister, Patty, starred at the piece of paper that she had been drawing on. It seemed as though the two were completely normal, but the two seemed to be dying on the inside. Their meister and best friend was gone- The person they respected the most. And there was nothing that they could have done about the situation. Guilt was steadily rising in Liz's throat as her sister continued to color on the paper she had been given.

"Yes, well with that aside, before we begin our lesson I have news from Lord Death" Stein began, bored eyes peering up at his students from behind rounded glasses. The students were taken aback. With everything at a seeming standstill, they didn't think that Lord Death would have any further instructions. Anticipated, they waited for the messenger to relay his message. "Lord Death would like to make it clear that no Shibusen student is allowed in the dungeons without express permission, and any student caught down there without a pass shall be punished severely"

Maka Albarn raised her hand strongly, a rather serious look wearing on her face.

"What is your question, Maka?" Asked the Professor as he took a long drag on his cigarette- Letting smoke drop over his bottom lip lazily. His eyes wore a lazy and uncaring expression. Though, he was curious as to what kind of question she might ask. He already had an idea of what kind of question that she might ask, but he was always subject for being pleasantly surprised- Or at least surprised.

"What may we not visit the dungeons?" She questioned.

Or, he could always be right. There was nothing wrong with being right. The Professor knew that she would ask a question like that. Maka was a naturally inquisitive person. It was only natural that she be curious about why they couldn't visit the dungeons of the school. Besides, she was the only student who would actually have the guts to question authority. After all, it was her who had disobeyed direct orders against him when he had told her to leave Crona to Black Star. But because of her questioning nature, she had momentarily saved a soul. Maka was a well-rounded, kind-hearted, person who had a bit of a bite to her.

"Because I said so, Miss. Albarn. Now lets begin practicing dual resonance . . ."

Maka frowned. How typical of the Professor to be indirect with a statement. He could answer a question but not satisfy her curiosity. She chewed on her bottom lip angrily, ignoring the questioning look that Tsubaki had give her- A look that wore of worry and concern. She was going to visit the dungeons later on that night to figure out what they were hiding- And her partner Soul knew that she was going to, as well.

"You're going to need a partner in crime, Maka" Mumbled Soul, "I know what you're thinking, and I'm going with you. It's always nice to see you do a bit of rule-breaking, after all" Soul stated under his breath. Maka smiled. She couldn't have asked for a better partner than Soul 'Eater' Evans- They did everything together.

And they were going to figure out what was in those dungeons together.


	3. Rules Are Meant For Breaking

**Rules Are Meant For Breaking: **

Rules are meant for breaking- That's what Soul 'Eater' Evans always said. Cool people bent the rules until they brutally snapped into two pieces. Soul 'Eater' Evans didn't have a problem with breaking the rules. And, when it came down to it, neither did Maka Albarn. Well, that wasn't entirely true. In fact, she was fidgeting greatly and expressing feelings of doubt.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come down here, Soul" Said Maka as she shifted slightly, wringing her hands together tightly as she did so. Maka was absolutely nervous- What kind of punishment would be issued if they got caught? Hopefully nothing as drastic of being expelled. But the duo couldn't afford to have their souls taken from them once more- They had just gotten back up to fifty-seven Kishin souls. It was hard to get to such a small number in any amount of time that was given. She would be devastated if they took away the souls that her and soul had worked so hard to recollect.

"Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud, Maka" Stated Soul as he peered around the corner. The only sound that echoed through the room was water dripping onto the stone ground from damp ceilings. A sigh escaped Soul's lips as Maka mumbled something incoherent, "You were the one who wanted to come down here, anyways" Soul reminded her, folding his arms over his chest. The silence gave the two the assumption that there was nobody here.

"It doesn't seem as though anyone is in here" Maka said quietly, looking around the long hallway with a sigh. The silence that lingered around them was nearly uncomfortable. The duo swore that they could have heard the shifting of robes. But that was impossible.

"What could they be hiding in here?" Asked Soul, stretching his hands behind his head to cradle it up so that he wouldn't be tempted to tilt his head back lazily. Drool dribbled down his chin from his sharp teeth, causing him to use his sleeve to wipe off the drool that was dripping disgustingly down his chin. He had always been referred to dentists by other people- To fix those sharp teeth of his. But these sharp teeth were 'cool', as he claimed them to be. And because of that, he refused to get his teeth fixed. The guy probably needed braces, though.

"I don't know, Soul" Replied Maka, wringing her hands nervously as she did so. She couldn't help but be nervous. There was so much riding on this, as the Professor had seemed excruciatingly serious about the punishment that was sure to come along with getting caught. She could feel her heart quicken slightly as she grew more and more nervous. The silence was steadily killing her, though Soul didn't seem to notice how nervous she was getting.

"What do you know, then?" Soul questioned, his footsteps echoing quietly against the walls of the hallway. A bored expression wore on his face as Maka peered around the room with her green eyes. She seemed to be analyzing it like she normally analyzed the information that she read. The water from the ceiling dripped onto her nose, causing her to cringe slightly and wipe it off of her nose.

"Now is not the time for your sarcasm, Soul!" Maka shot loudly, causing her partner's red eyes to flash brightly and the girl to quiet down. Maka couldn't afford to loose her short temper here and now- There might be someone patrolling the hallways, meaning that they could get caught.

"Alright, alright. No need to get huffy about it" Souls said, waving his hand slightly as he brushed her off, "But they must have meant business when they said they didn't want anyone down here" The two starred at the black tape that was stretched across the open entrance to the lower portion of the dungeon area. _Do Not Enter, _it read. The tape was stretched across the entrance, leaving hardly any room for anyone to squeeze through. "How do any of the teachers get down here when there isn't any room for someone to slip in?"

"Maybe they re-tape it whenever they leave," Maka placed her rough, battle-ridden, left hand to her chin, her right hand propped under her elbow as she seemed to drift into thought. "Or perhaps there is another way in. From what it looks like, the tape hasn't been touched for a while. But we don't have the time to look for the secret entrance. Knowing the school, we might accidentally find a different secret entrance that leads far away from the dungeons" Stated Maka as she starred at the black tape that was stretched so carefully across the open, doorless, entrance. Getting into the dungeons was easy. The door that lead down below was simply unlocked, with a big 'Do Not Enter' sign slapped on it. Passing the open, well now taped, entryway. "I wonder why they didn't lock the entryway to the dungeons" Maka stated- Pointing out the obvious.

"Maybe they trust us to not go down here" Soul shrugged.

"Clearly not, since the entire entryway that leads down the stairs is taped off" Stated Maka as she starred at the tape. "This ruins our chances of getting down there" Stated Maka as she frowned.

"Ah, c'mon Maka. You can't just give up like that!" Soul said as he glanced over to Maka, "You have a curiosity that drives you! Every teacher you have had has said that!" He exclaimed. The boy took a step forward and crouched into a squat, observing the black tape that was stretched across the door. "Look, there's a gap in the tape that you look like you can fir through. Clearly the universe wants you to slip through it!"

"I don't know . . ." Hesitated Maka Albarn as she poked her fingers together slightly, "I don't want to get in trouble! What if we get our souls confiscated? Or, even worse! What if we get expelled!"

"Maka! The universe is telling you to go see what's down there! If the universe didn't you want to go see what exactly was down there, it wouldn't have left a space for you to slip through!" Soul exclaimed, motioning toward the opening that she could slip through. "I'll be waiting up here, ready to tear through the tape if you call!"

"I don't think we should break the rules!" Maka argued.

Soul let out an irritated sigh as he placed his hands on his hips irritably,

"Maka, how many times have I told you?! Rules are meant for breaking!"

A smile crossed the features of Maka Albarn as she starred at her meister. He always knew exactly what to say- Even if he was blunt with the things that he said. But the bluntness was something that she needed and depended on. He kept her from overreacting or chickening out on things that may or may not be important. Soul flashed her a toothy smile before making a shooing motion with his pale, right, hand.

"You're right," Maka grinned at him. "I'll call for you if I need you" Maka said, clasping her hands together and starring at the tape. The girl starred at the tape, a nervous bubbling arising in her stomach as she did. A sigh escaped her lips as she puffed out her chest slightly to help motivate herself. With her head held high, she slipped quietly through the tape of the door.

"Good luck, Maka" Spoke Soul 'Eater' Evans.

"I might need it" Replied Maka Albarn.

And with that, she began to sweep down the steps of the dungeon with the intent of figuring out what exactly the school was hiding.

**Chapter Fin.**

**A/N: **

**So that was shorter than I imagined, and for that I am sorry. I am attempting to progress at a slow rate and I don't want to rush things. I intend on updating tomorrow, but if I cannot then I am very sorry. To those of you who have stuck with this despite the cliffhangers, thank you! Your comments mean everything, and I don't need millions of those to be happy. The few I get are the ones that mean the most, as they encourage me to write more. And I am currently excited to write this! It happens to be my favorite story at the current time and being! **

**Until next time! **

**-Pocky**


	4. The First Visit

**Well, look who's back?! I have been neglecting most of my stories due to the fact that school has gotten over-whelming as there happens to be a lot of homework and . . . What is this? I actually have a _social life? _I never thought that would ever become a thing, but apparently I do stuff with people outside of school! Past me would be exhilarated that I actually have friends to do things with. I'm a bit surprised I've developed an outside life, but it happened! Oh, the joys of growing up!**

**Anyways, I decided to start this back up. It's been a while since I last updated, and since I last updated I believe to have gained some writing skills so I hope that it shows. If not, then I suppose I didn't gain much skill!**

**With that said, lets rev this old engine up and get it running again! **

**-Mama Pocky**

* * *

**The First Visit: **

Maka Albarn was nervous, to say the least. As her feet padded against the cold, grimy, stone floor of the lower dungeons, she couldn't help but feel an undeniably strong sense of nervousness shoot through her stomach. She had to say- There was a strong feeling that she truly shouldn't have come down here. The feeling turning in her stomach told her that if she came down here, she would find something that she would be disturbed to see. Perhaps, she thought, she should have simply listened to Stein. But she had let her partner-in-crime talk her into coming down here, even when she knew that it was wrong.

Wringing her pale hands, she looked around. It was so quiet that silence seemed to vibrate off the walls of the hallways. Stone walling was damp- Though not damp enough to grow anything on it. Simply damp enough to make her feel a bit nauseous- Damp enough that when she placed her hand on it, momentarily, she was slightly grossed out and had quickly retracted her hand from the surface of it.

Door after metal, barred, locked, door she had passed and there had been nothing. No sounds of despair or denial that what they did was wrong. It was simply silent- In the most dreary way as possible.

So, this lead Maka to ask herself these questions: If there seemed to be nothing down here, then why would it be barred off? It wouldn't be barred off if there was nothing down here, though. That wouldn't make sense. Most of the dungeon was barred off because the torture chambers were close to it- But those sections were on the complete opposite side of the dungeon. So what was so important that they had to keep it away from the mass majority of the children? These were all questions that she needed to find out.

Despite her attempts to stay as quiet as possible, her feet scraped the ground slightly. She was dragging her feet- Though, why? She had never dragged her feet before. Needless to say, it had been a habit of hers to feel heavy when she was nervous and subsequently, that called for the unconscious dragging of her feet. A habit that her father had called her out on, but she denied.

Continuing to walk down this hallway, she craned her neck and desperately listened for any sounds of anything or anyone that might be detained within the walls. Of course, she needed to be wary of her minds playing tricks on her. She couldn't fool herself into believing that she heard quiet breathing- As it could very well be something else that her mind was amplifying out of fear.

The hall seemed to stretch on forever- Having no knowledgeable end to it. There was simply row after row of prison cells. It appeared to be the longest hallway that the dungeon had to offer.

Maka heaved a sigh. Perhaps there was nothing here, and that Lord Death simply didn't want kids in this dungeon because they were renovating it. The girl shook her head violently, disapproving that theory. There was no way that that could be true- Professor Franken Stein had seen to sincerely adamant about the students staying out of the dungeons. The girl swallowed as she contemplated what might be the consequences of her getting caught- And quickly shoved that to the side. She would find what it is and quickly leave to find Soul, who she knew was waiting for her back at the stairwell. Soul wouldn't leave her- Not even on the verge of getting caught. If he couldn't hide, he would make up an excuse as to why he was there and then stall so that she would have time to escape. How did she know this? Because she would have done the exact same thing for him.

Continuing her walk, which was one that was far from a leisurely stroll, she finally came to a door on the right, paralleled by endless doors on either side of it, and rested against it. Her feet weren't hurting- But she simply needed to stop and rest, just for a moment.

"There probably isn't anything here" The girl sighed, her braids falling against her shoulders as she shifted on her back slightly. She shouldn't be idle, especially when there was such a high risk of getting caught where she wasn't supposed to be. But it wasn't going to hurt her to stop for a moment. "I bet Lord Death just wanted to cause a big hype, like the time he thought it would be funny to tell us that we weren't allowed to go into the cafeteria freezer . . ." Maka trailed off. Of course, there had been nothing of value in the freezer and Lord Death later openly laughed at the kids who thought that the freezer held Kishin corpses or something of the sort, and accidentally got themselves locked in there while investigating it. "I should probably go find Soul . . . But I have no idea where the exit is . . . Maybe I should come out where I came?"

The problem was that Maka had taken so many twists and turns to get to this long hallway, that she didn't remember which ways she had turned and which ways she had simply remained on a straight path. She crinkled her nose slightly, in a flurry of uneasy thoughts as she attempted to remember what exact route she had taken to get to this long stretch of hallway.

"Are you lost, devout follower of Lord Death?" Questioned a voice in a lightly amused manner, seemingly near-by.

The girl jumped, every muscle in her body tensing before she was thrown into defense mode- Her hands up in a manner in which she could strike anyone that came within her radius.

She knew that the voice was very familiar- So familiar that she couldn't shake it off of her mind. She also knew that it was a male voice. But what male did she know of would be locked up in the Shibusen Dungeons? It didn't belong to that Giriko character- Though she could barely remember his voice, she knew that this voice sounded far too fluid and soft to belong to someone like that Giriko man. She also knew that the voice was coming from the cell in front of her- Not the one who's door she had been leaning against just moments ago.

The girl made swift movements toward the door, resting her hands against it's metal surface with narrowed eyes. Breathing in a very strong tunnel of air, she shifted toward the door slightly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You know, I can help you see the light of your errors! I can help you find your way back onto the path of righteousness! Did you know you're very far off of this path of righteousness I speak of? That Lord Death is the path toward caged breeding of humanity? I can suggest to you a path that will lead you to a place of complete freedom!" This man's arms expressed everything he was talking about- She could hear the shuffling of fabric as he swung his arms to symbolize this path he was speaking of. "I am obligated to push you down this path, and to help you walk down it until you can stand on your own!" The man made a walking motion with his two fingers, though Maka could not see it. "Of course, if you wish to walk down the Holy Path of the Kishin, then you must aide in setting me free!"

Realization shined against the mind of Maka Albarn as her eyes seemed to narrow even more, her forehead resting on the metal of the door above her hands, which were also resting on the door in a heavy, guarded, manner.

She had come to figure out who was lingering down in the dungeons- And as to why Lord Death was so adamant about keeping everyone away from it. The light of realization had helped her identify the identity of this thing, now known to her as a person.

"I know exactly who you are" Spoke Maka Albarn, in a low and threatening manner.

And, through the thick door of the retaining cell, she could feel a thin, darkly amused, smirk spread across the narrow face of the male that was being held behind the door.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I feel cruel. Please forgive me for yet another cliffhanger- But they seem to be my favorite things. That and cliffhangers are good ways to keep relative tension within readers. Somewhat, at least.**

**Until next time!**

**-Mama Pocky**


End file.
